


This Addiction

by MistressofMischief



Series: This Addiction [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One-Shot: Loki disappears without so much as a ‘be back later,’ leaving Darcy to her own thoughts and emotions. When Loki returns, Darcy’s ready to let him have it, but things don’t always turn out exactly as Darcy plans… There’s teasing, tasting,.. and fudge</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. I own nothing. Any similarities with other works are purely coincidental :P
> 
> Also
> 
> Take Heed: I had no idea what I was doing, did not double check my facts, and it’s barely beta’d (with the exception of the lovely people who liked/reblogged it on Tumblr)..
> 
> Side-note: The One-Shot is inspired by 'This Addiction' by Alkaline Trio (is also the song she dances to) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The night had been an unmitigated disaster, at least by Darcy's standards.

 

She'd had a plan, and she was going to stick to said plan. _Why didn't she just stick to the plan?!_  She pondered this as she stirred her mixture in aggravation. 

 

"Oh, that's right, because whenever emerald eyes casts his gaze on you, that filter between your brain and mouth melts and then becomes none existent!" She stirred some more, chopping at the chunks of butter that had yet to melt. "All you were supposed to do was walk up to him, looking hot as hell, tell him it was good to see him, then go about getting drunk, and dancing your ass off with Cap. You just HAD to let him goad you into it didn't you. Stupid Loki ignorance, stupid alcohol, stupid me!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been weeks (a month or 2 if she was being really honest with herself) since Darcy had heard from Loki. He had gone off on some secret mission or something to that effect. At least, that's what she told herself, seeing as Loki told her nothing of his leaving or where he was going and Thor knew nothing about it. 

 

She'd had an arsenal of words & irate sentences stored and ready for use. Whenever she rehearsed some sort of reunion in her head, she always imagined the same sort of replies, "I am a god, you silly girl. I do not need to tell you everything as if you are _my_ master," or he would just simply raise an amused eyebrow at her expense, which would cause her to become more irksome. Because this was her imagined argument goddamnit, and she couldn't even make her fictitious Loki be apologetic or subservient to her stupid midgardian emotional needs! It's not that she was needy exactly. She just worried that his stupid ass would get into some sort of trouble, on a global scale, if he wasn't careful. Plus there was the whole being on the run from Thanos thing to consider... And yeah, she missed the ass-hat! You can't rock a girl's world for months and then suddenly disappear like that.

 

"I mean is it too much to ask for an, 'oh by the way Darcy, love, I'm going to be away for x amount of time?!" Darcy said with the most pompous British impersonation she could muster. 

 

"No ma'am, it isn't"

 

Darcy whirled around, not realizing there was an animate listener among her intended inanimate ones. 

 

"Cap! You scared the bejeezus out of me!" If it were any other person, she would've said, 'shit.' But Steve Rogers brings out the 1940's dame in her, and she just  can't help herself sometimes. 

 

"Sorry, Ms. Lewis," Steve smiled apologetically while emphasizing her name. She smiled back. It had taken ages for Darcy to get him to call her Darcy instead of 'Ms. Lewis.' He finally conceded and said he would only call her Darcy if she stopped calling him Captain America, or anything that alluded to his given title, especially when they were out in public. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention. He had said he just felt he didn't deserve it because he was just doing his duty for his country. 

 

"It's alright, Steve," she emphasized right back, "Anyway, he's always been a bit of a wild card. We made no promises to each other, so I shouldn't really be expecting anything. I'm just not fond of sudden disappearances." She shrugs.

 

Steve became lost in thought. Darcy had been friends with him long enough to tell where her big mouth landed him. First, Tony's party announcement, where he'd stressed there would be copious amounts of alcohol and dancing (a touchy activity for Steve), and now her flub up had brought the sad eyes back.

 

Darcy said,"Hey," bringing Steve back to the present, "Want to go on an anti-date for the night and skip this whole big blowout thing?"

 

Steve replied, "No, that's ok. I've got to learn to dance sometime, right?"

 

Darcy smiled, "Right! Plus there will be alcohol present."

 

"Darcy.."

 

"Not for you, for me! If I'm going to be your dance partner, I'm going to need lots of inebriation to numb the pain of my feet being stepped on," she joked as she elbowed him, slightly pulling him out of his funk.

 

"We'll see if I even get the chance to ask you.."

 

Darcy gave him a confused looked. 

 

"See, that's why I came to find you... His Royal Crotchetiness is back." Steve disliked Loki with a passion (he never let's the hate flow through him. He was like Darcy's own Luke Skywalker) ever since the whole Germany thing. He was usually a fair man, but since Loki never got over the whole being-better-than-everyone-else thing, Steve held onto his distaste like a vegetarian that couldn't stand the sight of meat. 

 

"Man out of time say what?" Darcy gaped.

 

Steve looked at her tentatively, "He sort of, kind of, arrived a few days ago," he hurriedly continued, "I only just found out about it today! And then I came to tell you."

 

Darcy didn't respond. She was speechless with anger.  _How could he be back?! 2 DAYS?!_

 

"Darcy?" Steve said, pulling her out of her many repetitive questions.

 

Realizing she was clenching her jaw, Darcy relaxed a bit and said, "Huh. How about that?"

 

"You ok?"

 

"Oh, I'm just peachy," because she had a plan forming in her head, "And don't you worry, Steve, I'll be your dancing partner tonight. Loki will just have to deal with it."  Darcy stormed off and made preparations for her plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Darcy arrived at the party fashionably late looking "Oh HAWT-DAMN"-fine if she said so herself, as per phase 1 of her plan. Her dress was a spaghetti strapped black felt dress with emerald green down its center and a leather cord criss-crossed at the front with Black Widow's stiletto's to match. Add on her 'Oh,Oh It's magic' lipstick and her Oz eye shadow, and she was ready to present Loki that Suck-It attitude she's been waiting to give him since he left. 

 

Stepping off the elevator, Darcy paused for dramatic effect (ok, no one was really watching, but if a certain someone was, she wanted to give him and eyeful of the front..), and then continued walking towards Steve (And now behind). 

 

"Wow," Steve said.

 

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Rogers," Darcy said as she gave him an eyebrow wiggle, "How's the shindig so far?"

 

Steve hands her a drink and said, "He's over by the ice sculpture."

 

Darcy sips deeply while observing her prey across the room. Loki was looking better than ever, wearing a black suit with a forest green shirt and tie. Damn him! 

 

Needing a moment to collect herself she asks Steve, "So how about that dance?"

 

Steve blushed, "Actually, I've already been asked, but I wanted to make sure you got here safely before I decided to give it a whirl."

 

Darcy smiled, "Aw, such a gentleman. Who's the lucky lady?"

 

His blush deepens slightly, "Nia." 

 

She had never met Nia. They were from completely different departments. But she'd heard good things through the grapevine. Nia was supposedly the girl next door type, and by the looks of things, what with her glancing their way every few seconds, she was totally crushing on our very own Steve Rogers. Good for him!

 

"Well, get going then! With any luck you'll be sweeping her off her feet in no time," Darcy winked, "Just remember, loosen up." 

 

Darcy watched as her coordinately uncoordinated buddy made his way over to the cute brunette. She sighed as she realized she may not get her buffer back for the rest of the night. 

~~~

A few conformist songs and drinks later is when her plans went to ruin. After nearly losing her balance doing the Cupid Shuffle, Darcy went in search of another glass of liquid courage. Fully armed with alcohol, she turned to go find her man of mischief, only to bump into him right at the bar. 

 

"Hello, darling," Loki smiled, "You look absolutely sinful." He hooked a finger under her chin as he spoke and bent down to give her a kiss, only to be presented with her cheek instead. Darcy straightened herself from her inadvertent lean-in, and responded, "Thanks. It's my lucky dress." 

 

Loki smirked, "Liar."

 

"No, It IS my lucky dress, in that I hope to GET lucky in it," she winked at the bartender as she went to pick up a cherry from his side of the bar. She ate it teasingly in front of said bartender while feeling Loki's gaze on her. Being called to the other end of the bar, mr. bartender went to serve. Still staring after Darcy as he walked, he stumbled into a glass, catching it as it fell. _Poor guy_. 

 

"I could help with that," Loki said into her ear. Darcy shivered. _No!_ She pulled back to see him, that same smirk in place. 

 

"I think not," she replied as turned and started to walk away, leaving her drink behind. He was in front of her in, what seemed like, an instant, taking her into his arms for a slow dance. "And why not?" He breathed into her ear. Another shiver escaped.

 

"Well, if I'm going to have a one-night stand, I'd prefer it to be with someone who I can actually catch leaving," she eyed him.

 

If she had expected him to make a comment or sudden apology for her misgivings, she would've been disappointed. As it was, they just kept dancing, in silence. A few minutes later the song grew quieter. Thinking the slow dance was over, Darcy began to pull away, only to realize they were now outside, on the balcony where they first met. She continued her withdrawal and faced the view. She hadn't been on this balcony since Loki left. It was a nice view though, better than the one at her crappy apartment.

 

Darcy sighed, "Why are we out here Loki?"

 

"We always have our conversations out here, do we not?" Loki replied. 

 

"Yes, but I was under the impression things had changed. So why not our routine as well?" Darcy shot back.

 

He looked.... chagrined? 

 

"When I left... I'll admit, I did not think my departure through. I was merely struck by this sudden notion, that I had to part from you for fear I'd go mad with incomprehension."  

 

"Oh," Darcy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion,  shocked at his admission  _Had he really just said she was driving him mad?! They both knew he was intelligent, but did he really expect her to follow his logic??...Especially with alcohol in her system_  "Well, I'd better give you your space then. Wouldn't want you to become incomprehensible or anything." She made to leave, but was cut off by an intrusive arm at her waist. 

 

"Infernal, intoxicated woman," he said under his breath, "Will you not listen to my reasoning before storming off?" Darcy crossed her arms in expectation, waiting for him to continue. 

 

"Mad, I have been, being a man who's been adrift in space for an age. No one has known truer loneliness more than I. And just when I felt my madness start to become ever so clear, you, silly mortal, stumble your way into my life." He clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable at the start of his admission, but Darcy keeps her expression bored and continued to listen.  _Only fair, since that was his facial expression for the better part of a week when she first met him._

 

"What was it your Doctor Banner had said once? My brain is a bag full of cats? Truer words had never been spoken. But if my past self had seen me only months ago, those cats would've been expelled from the nauseously warm feelings in my heart. You made me mad with clarity." 

 

"So, what you're saying is that we were 'puke-kittens cute,' and THAT's why you left?" Darcy asked.

 

Loki shook his head, "You hit me just like heroin. I felt you coursing through my veins. You were becoming an addiction. And being a man of magic, I had to study it, test it. So I left."

 

She knew he was a man of magic, Midgar- Earth's man of science, but that was no excuse. "..And?"

 

"I discovered that without you, my madness returned. I used to revel in my aloneness, but without your presence, quiet or otherwise, I found the silence deafening. Without you, I would be as lost as the night I fell from the remains of the Bifrost." 

 

Silence. 

 

That was all that followed because Darcy needed a moment to process what she just heard. Loki had just admitted to needing her. It had filled her with pleasure to know that he suffered about as much as she did while he was gone. However, they both wouldn't have suffered if he didn't need to test this realization in the first place. So instead of feeling touched or loving, like he no doubt expected, Darcy settled for spiteful revenge. If he could leave her hanging, then so could she. 

 

She put on her most innocent lovey-dovey face and said, "Aw, really?" She pinched his nose, "That's so sweet." Darcy leaned in, pressing her form against his. "I suppose I should tell you what I did to pass the time while you were away," she said as she ghosted her lips against his. 

 

Loki went to close the distance between their mouths. Darcy pulled her head away, keeping her body close while letting her hands explore. His rolled and shut his eyes as he replied, "Oh?"

 

"Sure," she said as she squeezed his firm butt, "It's only fair. I mean...," she leaned in to kiss that spot just under the back of his chin, "You shared your findings. It's only fair I share mine." 

 

Loki hissed, "Right, of course." His hands made their way up and down her back, fingers skimming her spine. Darcy shivered, but she would not give in. Her body was NOT in charge. She decided to briefly take a page out of Pepper's book.

 

"Well,...," Darcy said as she ran her hands up his chest. She took a deep breath and continued, "I was sad, angry, worried, angry, and then, oh wait, I was still angry." She pat his chest, stepped back, and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

His eyebrows pulled together.

 

"You think you can have these realizations and just leave with no words of where you're going or why you left?! Did you forget that the 'x' in your equation was an actual human being with the very feelings you were coming to terms with?! I hate to break it to you, but just because I have said feelings doesn't mean I understand them! When you stepped back to 'observe' our connection, you basically reflected it back at me, leaving me to confront it by myself!" She huffed and stared back into the party. Darcy hadn't expected to unload.  _This was so not part of the plan._  She blamed the alcohol. 

 

Embarrassed and exhausted, Darcy stormed away before Loki could comment.

Loki took a moment to process her words while the misty haze of arousal ebbed away. So caught up in his own discoveries, he didn't think his love wouldn't follow his logic. 

He was listening now though, and he heard her words, more telling than what she actually spoke. She had missed him. And she was as addicted to him as he was to her apparently, both going through withdrawal without the other to feed their habit. He would make sure they were each fully sated and besotted before the night was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So now here Darcy was, seething in her anger and annoyance, making fudge to calm herself down. She was so in need of this culinary release, she didn't even bother to change into her sweats and tshirt, still wearing her dress from earlier that night. She knew she wasn't going to stay mad at him. She just needed one more night to be angry and think things over, not ready to recognize Loki's words just yet. As Darcy waited for the mixture to boil, she skipped around her library, that was on shuffle, and came across a song that caused her to pause.  

 

As the lyrics started playing, she began to feel all the pent up emotions boil over. So Darcy did what any sane person would do at 2am while they were making fudge, she danced. She danced around her kitchen, eyes shut, just listening to the music. As she did, the realization she was putting off came to light: She could fault him all he wanted for not confronting his feelings in front of her, but she knew that was his process. Just as dancing around and late night baking was a part of hers _... Damn this song!_  

 

So engulfed, she was, that the knock on her door startled her. Hand over heart, she went to the door and answered the knock, "Who is it?"

 

In place of a verbal reply, a pulse of magic was sent through the door, sending warmth to her heart... and other places.  _pervert. Even now._  Realization or not, she was still going to have her fun. 

 

"Oh Torch, is that you?! Let me slip into something a little more... breezy and then you could warm me up."

 

In the blink of an eye she was spun around, her lips assaulted as he pinned her against the front door.  Just as Darcy was about to open up to his kiss, her timer went off. "Shit!" She said against his lips, "Hold that thought." She gave him a final peck before squeezing by him to get to her kitchen. Sure enough, the mixture was boiling, and ready for chocolate. As she added the semi-sweet morsels to her mix, she felt his hands on her, his fingers slowly tracing patterns at her waist. 

 

"Ah ah," Darcy countered, shaking his hands off her hips (or trying to), "I started this fudge, and I'm going to finish it." He began to slowly whisper kisses along her shoulder up to that spot just behind her ear. He deepens it, moving back and forth between that one spot and a particularly sensitive gland on her neck, ghosting his lips and hot breath between the two places. It's one of her weaknesses, and he knows it, but she will not give in! She may not have her taser, but she has other means of defending herself.

 

"Loki," she warned, "Back off. I'm warning you." 

 

Lips to her ear, Loki replied, "Oh come now, Darcy. I want to show you just how much I missed you." He then takes her earlobe into his mouth, tonguing and sucking it. Closing her eyes, biting her lip, Darcy almost gives in, "Loki," she breathes. 

 

"Darcy," he breathes into her ear. 

 

"Have some fudge." With that, she spins around and flicks her spatula at him, causing flecks of fudge to splatter his face and neck.

 

There's a moment of silence as he stares at her. Darcy watches his eyes; shock then anger. Then Loki's playful smirk comes back. He takes some of the fudge from his face, sucking & licking it off his fingers, closing his eyes and making pleasurable noises as he does so, alluding to other things. When his eyes open again, they're emerald pools of desire. Whatever burns the fudge may have caused were nowhere to be found, removed by magic no doubt. His face a perfect vision of lust and playfulness.

 

"Why thank you, Darcy. It's quite delicious. Here, you must have a taste." Loki dips his finger into the fudge and places it just out of reach of her mouth. She didn't know exactly what was going on in his head, but she played along, anticipating something naughty. Darcy leaned forward and slowly licked it off his finger, eliciting sounds as a preview of things to come. 

 

Fudge still left on his finger, Loki trails it down her chin until it delves between her breasts. He proceeds to follow his finger with his tongue, taking his sweet time as he did with her neck earlier. When his tongue reaches the top of her dress, he swirls there until she's practically pulling his hair from his follicles. 

 

"Loki," she exhales. 

 

Chuckling, he looks up  at her, "Yes?"

 

"Really good fudge." Darcy caves. She pulls his face to hers, continuing where they left off at the door. 

 

"Oh yes," Loki answers between kisses, "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

 

 _as if he needs to ask._ Darcy nods fervently and reunites their lips, "And Loki?"

 

"hm?" he says against her lips. 

 

Pausing their actions, she looks into his eyes and says, "Bring the fudge." 

 

He smiles deviously, and in a flash, they're in her bedroom, feeding their addictions of each other, and chocolate. 

 

Hours later grey dawn seeps through her supposedly black out curtains. Darcy and Loki lay there, spent from the hours of love, lust, & affection. 

 

Darcy, speaking between breaths, "So... fudge as an aphrodisiac... Who knew?" 

 

Loki smiles, "hm..indeed." He goes to curl her against him, ready for slumber, but Darcy pulls away, getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" He was sure she shouldn't be able to walk after their amorous activity. She stumbles slightly and sits back down. Loki smiles at his accomplishment. 

 

She looks back, smiling, "Dude, I am NOT going to sleep in a fudge-smudged bed. We're showering, changing the sheets, and THEN we'll crash."    

 

Of course the crashing didn't happen until later that afternoon, as the shower reawakened their... addiction, and they succumbed a few more times before the water ran cold.

 


End file.
